thedankearmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Konaimposter
Summary Konaimposter is the only one to ever possess anyone in the Danke Army (Konai). He/she/it is an unknown and unseen demonic entity that has the ability to possess people. First Appearence Konaimposter was first introduced on an unknown date in September 2016, and later officially discovered in May 2017. Possession Incident In September 2016, Konaimposter possessed Konai, and used his body to most-likely get around Konai. (character) Konaimposter was in control of Konai for around 8 months, before finally being cleansed by Lenn, in May 2017. According to what's known, the usage or pronunciation of the word "Soul" will apparently force Konaimposter out of possessing anyone, and will essentially free anyone under his posession. Use Of Music To Express Feeling's Toward's Konai From what ive seen and heard, (coming from Konai) it seemed that Konaimposter mainly used 'I Am All Of Me' and 'Snake Eater' to express his feelings toward Konai (character) in song. These are my personal interpretations of what i think the lyrics mean: Snake Eater: What a thrill... (the thrill of finding the perfect girl aka Konai.) With darkness and silence through the night... (either when sleeping, or in/at NLA.) What a thrill... (still realizing how lucky he is finding that perfect girl.) And i'm searching and i'll melt into you... (his love is so powerful, it would melt into her.) What a feel in my heart, but your so supreme... (he has a serious feel for her in his heart, but maybe he's afraid she's too good for him.) Chorus: I give my life-- not for honor, but for you. (he's giving his life to Konai through such a commitment, and not for the honor of it, but because he loves her that much.) In my time... there be no-one else... (in his time, there's no other women for him.) Crime! it's the way, i fly to you... (either the crime of possessing me, or the crime of suicide let's his soul fly to Konai in the afterlife. He was suicidal after all.) I'm still in a dream... Snake Eater! (his dream of life/reality, Konai Eater.) *End of chorus* Someday, you go, through the rain... (well of course she's been through rain.) And someday, you'll feed, on a tree frog... (Well to be honest she never did that, or atleast i never saw her doing that. maybe he mean's it metaphorically.) It's ordeal, the trial-- to survive... (Probably the trial to survive long enough to get to each other.) For the day we see new light... (The light of being together.) *Repeat chorus* I Am All Of Me: This one is a bit less fitting and isnt 99% perfect like Snake Eater, but i can still understand most of it. I see no hear no evil (Exactly.) Black writings on the wall (Not too sure about this one.) Unleashed a million faces, and one by one they fall (Probably the Tyrants, and one by one Konai kill's them.) BLACK HEARTED EVIL (Well Konaimposter is kind of evil so.) BRAVE HEARTED HERO (Probably Konai.) I AM ALL I AM ALL I AM (Maybe it mean's all of Konaimposter is his, and no-one will have any of him, like Konai.) (i, i,) I AM (Same thing here.) Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go. here we go buddy here we go. (Maybe the intense moment of when he possessed me.) Go ahead and try and sweep through me, do it if you DARE! (DARE!) (Konaimposter trying to tell us he's not to be messed with." One step forward two step's back im here. (Maybe he mean's he's getting closer to Konai, but also getting so far away, it doesn't even matter, and he's here waiting, for Konai to come to him.) Chorus: DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!!! (DO IT! POSSESS KONAI!) CAN YOU SEE ALL OF ME??! WALK INTO MY MYSTERY!!!! (Can you see all of him? walk into his insane mystery of how much he love's Konai.) STEP INSIDE, AND HOLD ON FOR DEAR LIFE!!! (Walk right into it, and it's gonna be a bumpy ride.) DO YOU REMEMBER ME? CAPTURE YOU OR SET YOU FREE?!?! (If Konaimposter and Konai haven't already met, it could be a long time from now, so Konai could of forgot, and capture her in his insane love or let her go?) *End of chorus* I See and feel the evil, my hands will CRUSH EM ALL (He feels his true evil, and with that power, he will trample god's.) You think you have the awnsers? i'll laugh and watch ya fall. (Maybe everyone he asked for help didn't have the right awnser's, and he laughed as they failed.) BLACK HEARTED EVIL BRAVE HEARTED HERO (Same thing) I AM ALL I AM ALL I AM (Same thing) I. I. I AM. (Same thing) Here we go buddy here we go buddy here we go here we go buddy here we go (Same, again.) The song basically repeats from here, so i don't really need to say anymore. Possible Death And Marriage Konaimposter was possibly killed after Lenn said soul during the Possession Incident, as he has never tried to repossess Konai. Konaimposter was also possibly officially married to Konai (character) after death in the afterlife plain. It is unknown if Konaimposter is actually dead, or will ever return. Trivia Konaimposter is the only one to possess anyone in the Danke Army. Konaimposter has one of the highest level commitments for a Waifu. Konaimposter is often considered an antagonist, even though he did not do much harm to Konai's life.